Pins and Needles
by ChibiKitty95
Summary: Victoria Blanc seems like your normal looking 21 year old aristocrat, except for the fact she was born without the ability to feel pain. One day, her parents set her up on a blind date with Dandy Mott & she isn't up for it but goes to make them happy. During the date they go to the Freakshow and Victoria falls head over heels for Jimmy. What kind of drama will ensue for her?
1. The Date: Part 1

It was a warm summer afternoon in my hometown of Jupiter Florida. I was out in the yard helping my mother tend to our garden. The watermelons were coming in lovely this year; firm and plump. Just how we liked them. Mother took her shears and cut a small melon from its vine and handed it to me.

"Victoria, be a lamb and give this to Loretta. I would like to have her serve this with our tea." I smiled and nodded my head, and headed back into the house. As I entered the kitchen, I greeted our maid, Loretta, with a warm smile. I sat the watermelon down on the countertop, opposite the tea tray she was setting together.

"Hello, Loretta. Mother would like you to prepare this for us."

"Of course, child." Loretta happily replied. "And I have something for you too." Loretta reached into the pocket of her apron and pulled out a beautiful silver locket. She then came over and put it on me.

"My mother gave me this when I turned 21, and now I'm giving it to you. Happy birthday, Victoria." I hugged her tightly with a big smile on my face.

"Thank you so much, Loretta. I love it." I looked down and saw how the silver shone in the sunlight that came in through the window above the sink. I felt like I couldn't stop smiling. Loretta then when back to preparing our tea, humming as she worked. Her soft Jamaican voice always soothed me.

"Ah, there is my lovely little dove." I heard my father exclaim, as he entered the kitchen.

"Hello, father." I opened my arms as he came in for a hug. He then sat his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Now, for your birthday, your mother and I have two surprises for you." He smiled down at me as my eyes lit up.

"Really? What are they?" I asked.

"Now if I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise." He said with a small chuckle. Mother then walked into the room, removing her gloved and then sat them down on the counter. Father then had us all go into the living room. Loretta sat our tea and watermelon onto the table. She then brought out a box from the closet. It was a creamy white color with a big bright red bow on the top. She gave it to me and I opened it with curiosity and glee in my eyes. Inside the box was a beautiful baby blue dress with a corset like top, the straps were about 3 inches wide, with floral lace pattern on the skirt with matching lace gloves that came up to my wrists. It was truly elegant.

"Oh thank you so much. It's too perfect."

"Why don't you go try it on?" mother suggested. She didn't even have to say anything else; I was already on my way up the stairs to my room.

While I was changing, I heard a knock at the door and a strange voice downstairs. It might have been one of father's work friends or a neighbor asking mother to borrow a cup of sugar. But I wasn't worried about that. I looked into the mirror in my new dress. I wasn't very partial to blues, but this shade was an exception. The skirt twirled so gracefully as I spun around and then it went back to its poodle skirt like design.

I went back downstairs to show mother. My joyful expression then changed to one of confusion. Next to father was a young man about my age. He was tall and had slicked back black hair. He was dressed sharply in matching white pants and shirt with a black and red vertical striped blazer. He stood up before me and introduced himself.

"Good afternoon, Miss Victoria. My name is Dandy Mott and I would love if you would accompany me on a date for the evening." He then took my hand and kissed the back of it. I was flattered by the offer, but I didn't quite know what to say. My parents were always trying to set me up with suitors so I could be married off into another wealthy home. But I always turned them down because I didn't want any of that. But, to keep them happy, I considered.

"Yes Dandy, I would love to go on a date with you." He smiled at me and then escorted me to his car.

Even during a movie and dinner, I was bored by Dandy. He just seemed odd, and not in the good way. It sort of seemed like something was very off about him. As we exited the restaurant, I passed by a flyer for a show called "Fraulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities." I walked over and showed it to Dandy.

"Dandy, look at this. It's a sideshow. Would you want to go?" Dandy took the poster and studied it for a bit and then he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, why not. Anything to keep my girl happy." I faked a smile. '_My girl? Does he think we are already together?_' I thought. We hopped back into his car and then drove down the old dusty road to the show.


	2. The Date: Part 2

Dandy and I were sitting in the front row, near the center aisle. He with a bag of popcorn in his hands, and me with a cone of pink cotton candy. The show was fantastic; I didn't want it to end. I looked over to Dandy, but his expression showed that he wasn't very impressed. How could he not be, though? There was a woman taller than any man I've ever seen and another woman who was as small as a baby. There was a man who looked like he had seal flippers for hands and a woman with two heads.

A woman with a beard came onto the stage and she then introduced her son who was named "Jimmy the Lobster Boy". The minute he came on stage, I didn't know what happened. I remember reading in books that when a love-at-first-sight moment happens, time seems to stop. Everything goes quiet and it seems like you and the other person are the only people in the room; the whole world, even.

I wasn't even fazed by how his hands looked, and I couldn't help but smile when I saw him. It seemed like he felt the same why. He looked right at me, smiled, and then stumbled his words as he tried to introduce the final act of the show. I couldn't help but giggle as he walked to the right of the stage.

The last act was Elsa herself, doing a musical number. Everyone gave a standing ovation while all the performers came on stage and took a final bow. I had a weird feeling in my stomach, almost like I belonged with these people. I was fighting the urge to leave Dandy in the crowd and join the freaks. I was just like them.

_It was a sleepy Sunday afternoon; 6 year old Victoria and her mother Aubrey were helping their first maid, Hannah, prepare dinner. Since Victoria was still fairly young, her duty was to place any dirty dishes into the sink._

_While the adult's backs were turned, Victoria grabbed the big kitchen knife that was laying on the counter. Victoria was almost mesmerized by how shiny the blade looked; she could see her reflection in it. She then lightly poked the tip of it and strangely, it didn't feel sharp to her. She didn't feel anything. Thinking it was dull, she then traced her palm from the top-left to the bottom-right of her left hand._

_Not even two seconds later, her palm started to show a long line of blood. Victoria called to her mother, who then quickly rushed her up to the bathroom to wash her up._

"_Mommy?" Victoria softly spoke as Aubrey was wrapping her hand in gauges. "How come I couldn't feel it?" Aubrey sighed as she tied the bandage off._

"_Because you were born different, sweetie." She replied. "I was born that way too." Aubrey then took a safety pin from the cabinet and poked her own palm a few times. Five spots of blood showed on her hand, without any indication of pain on her face. She washed up and looked down at Victoria._

"_Now Victoria, next time you get cut or another accident happens, I need you to pretend that you are hurt. I wouldn't want others to talk. Can you do that for me, sweetie?" Victoria looked up and nodded._

"_Yes mommy."_

I looked up at the stage and saw Jimmy take one last look back at me. As everyone started to depart. I saw the freaks start to leave too. I wanted to meet Jimmy before it was too late. But I had to get rid of Dandy for a moment. I stopped him in the middle of the aisle before we went too far from the stage.

"Dandy, I'm feeling rather parched, could you get me some water or a soda, please?" Dandy smiled down at me.

"Of course, my flower." he replied as he moved a lock of my hair behind my ear. I smiled while trying not to cringe.

_Good, that should give me enough time._ I thought. I spun around to face the stage and accidentally bumped into someone. Apparently, it was hard enough to make me stumble over my own feet. I felt a hand grab mine and felt another on my lower back, almost as if I was in a dip position while dancing. I looked up to see Jimmy smiling at me as he helped me regain my balance.

"Wow, I don't even know your name and you're already falling for me." He said with a laugh. I couldn't help but go a little pink in the face. I straightened myself up, nervously.

"I'm sorry about that, I should've watched where I was going."

"It's no problem, Miss?" He replied.

"Victoria. My name is Victoria Blanc."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss. Blanc." Jimmy said sweetly. His voice was deep and smooth like honey.

"I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed the show. It was amazing." I said. Jimmy sort of has a surprised look on his face.

"I think you're the first person in a long while who has said that. You know you don't have to be so nice."

"Oh no, I truly mean it. I loved it. You all seem like great people." Jimmy smiled at and it made me smile back at him.

"Here you go, my lovely. One cold bottle of Coke." Dandy was behind me, but the smile he had on had changed to a neutral expression once he laid eyes on Jimmy. He then grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. "Come Victoria, we must be off." Dandy then took me back to the car. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Jimmy.

"Glad you liked the show." I heard him call out. I looked back and saw him standing there with his hands in his pockets. I smiled softly at his as I was practically dragged out of the big top.

The first few minutes of the car ride back home was all silence. We didn't even have the radio on. My whole mind was on Jimmy and how I would rather be with him than with Dandy. Dandy then slowly pulled up in front of my home.

"Victoria." He said suddenly. I jumped a little bit as I was being pulled out of my daydream. I looked over to him to see what he wanted to say. "I don't want you to involve yourself with the likes of those people."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Because people of our stature don't bother with those low lives."

"Well they seem like nice people. Why are you so prejudice?" Dandy then slapped my cheek. I let out a small, fake, yelp.

"Don't you dare talk back to me like that!" he yelled. "I am the man and you have to show me some respect." I just stared at him for a moment, before I left the car and ran up to my room. I didn't even talk to my parents about the about the date, or Loretta. I just wanted to be alone.


	3. The Date: Part 3

-A few days later-

I woke up to a ray of sun shining on my face. I got up, got dressed and went over to open my window to let in some fresh air. As I got closer, I noticed something taped to the outside of it. It was an envelope with my name on it. I removed it and started to open it, all the while wondering how whoever got it on there, since my bedroom was on the second floor. I sat on my bed as I read the letter.

_Dear Victoria,_

_ Ever since I saw you at the show the other day, I couldn't get you out of my mind. You seem like a very nice young lady and I would love to see you again. If you aren't doing anything today, would you mind coming back for a visit? I can introduce you to everyone. I want to get to know you better._

_Hope to see you soon._

_ Jimmy Darling._

I couldn't help but smile as I read the letter. I can't believe that Jimmy wanted to see me again. I put on my makeup and slipped on my locket. I went down stairs and walked up to my parents, who were enjoying breakfast. Loretta offered me a plate, but I declined as I wasn't very hungry. We all said our good mornings and I looked to my father.

"Father, since it is your day off from work, could I borrow the car? Jenny and I want to go to the malt shop." I lied. He looked up at me from his morning paper.

"I don't know sweetie…" he said.

"Oh, Roger. Let her go and have some fun. It's a beautiful day out and she shouldn't waste it being cooped up inside." my mother encouraged.

"Alright, alright." my father complied as he got up to get his keys off the counter. "and be careful and please be home before it gets dark." I smiled and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you so much." I grabbed the keys and my purse and I rushed to the door. When I opened it, I was surprised to see Dandy standing there with a bouquet of Lilies.

"Why, Victoria, you look lovely this morning. I was hoping you'd be free for a date today." he announced. Since our last one, I have been trying to avoid him as much as I could. Ever since then, Dandy has always made me feel unsettled. And I knew he would flip and cause a scene if he knew where I was going, so naturally I had to give him another one of my excuses.

"Dandy this _is_ a surprise, and these flowers are quite lovely." I took them from him and sat them

in an a vase next to the coat closet. "but I'm afraid I have plans today. Maybe next time?" I gave him a polite and apologetic smile. He smiled back and kissed my hand.

"Of course darling. After all, a lady does need her 'me time'. But I must insist that I take you out to dinner tonight." Even though I didn't want to, I figured I'd cut him a break since I kept avoiding him. I also didn't want to upset my parents in anyway. I reluctantly agreed and he would pick me up at 8. We then said our goodbyes and I made my way to the place that already felt like a second home.

AN: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy with work and dealing with writer's block. I tried to make this chapter as long as I could, and I am working on the next one now. Also, if you haven't noticed already, but I changed chapter 2 by putting chapter 3 in with it. I thought it seemed better that way. So _this_ one is the new chapter 3. I will post the next chapter some time today.

I am also loving the feedback and adore that you all love this series so much.

I LOVE YOU ALL! :D


	4. The Act: Part 1

I pulled up to the parking lot to the side of the big top tent. It seemed peaceful and quiet seeing the empty field. I could hear voices coming from inside, so I made my way in. I peeked my head inside and I saw a big table with some of the freaks sitting around it, talking and laughing with each other. I couldn't help but smile as I made my way closer. A few of them slowly stopped talking as they noticed me. A few of them stood up and walked toward me. I was soon face to face with the seal man, the amazon woman, and the 2 headed twins.

"I'm sorry miss, but you can't be here when the show is closed." the seal man said.

"I'm actually looking for someone. I'm here to see Jimmy." the freak's faces lighted up.

"Oh you must be Victoria." the left twin head said in a cheery tone. "Jimmy won't stop talking

about you." her sister glared at her.

"Hush Bette." she muttered under her breath. The amazon then shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Eve and this is Paul and Bette and Dot." I smiled at them and they

did the same back. They walked me over to the table and I was introduced to everyone else. Paul excused himself from the group, saying he was going to find Jimmy. While he was gone, everyone was telling me stories about themselves and how they ended up in the show. I could listen to all of them for hours; they were even kind enough to share their food and drinks with me. Even though last time I was here, I heard some of the patrons say that they were scared of the freaks and other things of that nature, but I knew they were wrong and just didn't understand them.

After a few minutes, I saw Jimmy enter the room. We both smiled wide at each other. I moved Ma Petite off my lap and walked up to Jimmy. I felt warm in the face as I could feel everyone's eyes on us. Jimmy then took me by the hand, his hands were still as soft as I remember them,

"You ready for the grand tour?" he asked with a smile. I smiled up at him.

"Yes. I can't wait." he then lead me out of the tent to the back where everyone's caravans stood. There was even a room with old props that was used in the show sometime before. Everything looked absolutely amazing, I felt like I wanted to stay here all day; never wanting to go home again.

"Seems like everyone has taken a liking to you already." Jimmy said as we were walking out of the prop tent.

"Yeah, I love them as well. They are the best people I've ever-" I then stumbled over a rock and fell on the ground. Jimmy helped me to my feet and brushed the dirt from my dress.

"You ok? You're not hurt are ya?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'm fine." but I looked down as my right leg felt heavy. I then saw that my shin had been impaled by a pair of gardening shears. about 4 inches of the blade stuck out of the back of my leg. Blood was almost pouring out of the wound and I could feel myself getting faint. Jimmy picked me up and took me to his tailor.

"Ma! Ma, I need your help." he called as he layed me on his bed. The bearded lady comes running up to us.

"Oh, what happened?" she asked.

"She tripped and her leg got impaled. Go get some rags or something. I need to stop her bleeding." she went of to gather the things as Jimmy worked on wriggling the shears from my leg. It took a while because it was really in there, but he finally got it out and started to clean everything up. Jimmy's mother gave me a glass of water and Jimmy was wrapping bandages around my leg. I took a few sips and looked up at Jimmy's mother.

"I'm Victoria by the way, nice to meet you." I said with a soft smile. She smile and chuckled softly.

"My name is Ethel. Wish we would've meet under better circumstances. My Jimmy has talked a lot about you after you left the show the other day." I glanced over at Jimmy who blushed a bit and I smiled. Jimmy then butted in.

"Victoria, you sure you ok? You took this like it was nothing." I wasn't expecting this to happen but I ended up telling him and Ethel about the way I was born. After I was done with my story, they both looked like they were almost amazed by it.

"Wow, I don't believe I've come across anyone with that kind of ability." Ethel said. She then look over at Jimmy. "Maybe we should introduce her to Elsa."

"Maybe, but you know how she is with people coming to her and not her going to them." Jimmy retorted.

"You leave that to me, honey." she then left the caravan and Jimmy and I were alone. He helped me sit up on the bed.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked. I nodded, standing up and started to walk around. My dress was long enough to cover all the bandage a little bit still showed. I sat back down next to Jimmy and sat my hand on his.

"Thank you for all this Jimmy. Besides what just happened, I'm happy I came over." he smiled a sweet and almost sheepishly at me.

"I'm happy you did." he then slowly leaned in close to me and kissed me on the cheek. I felt my face grow more warm, then out of impulse I kissed him back on the lips.

"I'm really happy I'm here." I whispered.


	5. The Act: Part 2

Ethel came back a few minutes later with her news.

"Well, I put in a word with Elsa, but she said if little Vicky here wants to talk, then it's now or never." Jimmy held my hand as I looked excitedly at him. We made our way to Elsa's tent which was the most extravagant thing I've ever seen. Elsa was sitting on one of her couches, sipping a glass of schnapps and cuddling with the little woman that was sitting on her lap. She sat down her glass and extended her hand to shake mine.

"Pleasure to meet you, my dear." She said in her smooth German accent. "Ethel tells me you have quite the talent to show me."

"Yes I do, Ms. Mars." I looked around the room and saw a letter opener on the table in front of Elsa. I motioned to it, "May I?" Elsa nodded her head once. I picked it up, and rammed the dull blade into the palm on my left hand, making it run clean through the back of my hand. The little woman, hid her face into Elsa's chest out of shock, and Elsa just had her mouth agap, searching for the right words to say. She stood up and sat the little woman on the couch.

"You didn't feel any pain?" she asked. She grabbed my hand, pulled out the letter opener, and pressed on the wound all the while studying my face for any hint of pain whatsoever. And nothing.

"I guess you could say I'm a human pin cushion." I joked. Jimmy got another bandage from his mother and started to dress my hand. Elsa's face lit up.

"That is perfect. I can see it now. You will be in my family as Vicky: The Human Pincushion." Elsa's excitement was so infectious that I couldn't help but smile at her and Jimmy. Then my smile faded.

"I can't. If you knew what kind of family I came from, Ms. Mars, they would never approve of this." Elsa put a comforting hand on my shoulder and looked softly into my eyes.

"Never let what anyone thinks of you get in the way of something you want, darling. I know you will make a fine addition to my monsters. So, my big top is always open if you change your mind." she gave me a soft hug before I left her tent.

I gave Jimmy one last goodbye kiss before I had to leave for home. Having to leave was the hardest thing I've had to do all day. Jimmy gave my bandaged hand a gentle kiss on both sides, and then closed the car door as I got in.


	6. The Act: Part 3

The sun was starting to set as I pulled the car into the driveway. I opened the front door and the divine scent of Loretta's pot roast lingered throughout the house, along with a hint of her seasoned roasted potatoes. I entered the dining room and saw my parents already seated. There was also a third person at the table.

"Ah, you're just in time, Pumpkin." my father bellowed as he saw me. "Hope you don't mind, but we invited Dandy over for supper." I forced a smile when I saw him. Dandy pulled out the chair next to him and I, reluctantly, sat down.

"You two haven't seen each other that often lately, so we thought this would be a nice surprise for you, darling." mother added.

"Yes, this is quite a surprise." I said. I reached for my drink and Dandy saw my bandages.

"My sweet, what happened?" he asked in alarm. Which, oddly, sounded forced to me.

"Oh, when we were at the malt shop, I tripped and broke my cup and a shard of glass cut me." I lied, rubbing my palm. Dandy kissed that bandage, I wa groaning on the inside.

I stayed quiet throughout most of the meal, making sure my mouth was always full so I didn't have to talk. Before dessert was served, Dandy started to speak.

"Mr. and Mrs. Blanc, I just want to say that I am humbled by kindness and your warm hospitality. I am also grateful to be involved with your beautiful daughter." mother and father smiled proudly, but I was cringing on the inside.

"That is why I would like to do this." Dandy had me stand up and he got down on one knee.

_Oh, no no no no no!_

He pulled out a little black box.

_Run Victoria! Run now!_

"Victoria Blanc, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Mott?" I was silent for a moment, wanting to say no but no words came out. I wanted to run but my feet froze. I looked at my parents, it was almost as if they were urging me with their eyes to say "yes".

"Uhh...y-yes." and just like that, Dandy slipped the ring on my finger and I felt like I had just been locked in a cell and Dandy threw the key in a river.

I went up to my room during dessert to change because I accidentally dropped a forkful of banana cream pie on my dress. As I exited my room wearing a fresh skirt and blouse, Dandy was standing outside, blocking my path. I put my hand over my heart.

"Dandy, you startled me." his face stayed serious, his eyes were narrowed as if he was trying to gaze into my soul.

"It's not a good quality in a woman to lie to her future husband."

"What do you mean, Dandy?" Dandy's expression seemed to look even more menacing.

"I know where you were today. I saw you go to see those freaks." I swallowed a lump that started to form in my throat. As quick as it happened, Dandy struck me across the face. My eyes were closed and my head stayed to the side for a few more seconds afterwards.

"I told you never to go near them again. And if I ever find out you disobeyed me again, then I will just have your claw-handed boyfriend killed." Dandy was now smirking, proud of his threat. I looked him in the eyes, trying to subside the fear in my voice as I spoke.

"You wouldn't dare." Dandy leaned in close to me, his nose just inches away from mine. His unblinking stare bore into my very core and I could almost feel the evil and anger emanating from his very being. In a hushed and almost rough tone, he replied,

"Try me." he then left without another word. I stood, unmoving from my spot, dumbstruck and frightened, I heard Dandy talking to my parents like nothing had happened, but he lied saying I was tired and went to bed so I wouldn't be seeing him off for the night, They, of course, believed him and they all said their goodbyes.

I went to change in a nightgown and and snuggled underneath my blankets, trying to get some rest, but heartache and fear kept me awake. I don't know how I would ever live with myself if I ever did anything to get Jimmy hurt or worse. I tossed and turned for a good portion of the night, trying to get some sleep, but I just couldn't. Horrid thoughts flooded my mind of Jimmy being injured, and what my life would be like being married to Dandy.

Being in a state of constant unhappiness, and fear of being a punching bag. Granted I couldn't feel any pain, it was still a scary thought. I had to tell Jimmy. I wanted to be with him right now and warn him, but I needed to in a way that Dandy wouldn't suspect. I went to my vanity table and started to write.

_My dearest Jimmy,_

_It fills me with deep regret that I tell you that I am having to marry Dandy Mott. The man you saw me at the show with. Believe me when I say, I want no part in this, but I have to for my family's sake. I want nothing more than to be with you and be apart of your family. But Dandy said he would have you killed if I ever saw you again. I hope you can forgive me and know that you will always hold a special place in my heart. I love you so much and I hope you have a long and happy life. I am truly sorry about all of this._

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Victoria Blanc._

_P.S. I've enclosed a little momento of remember be by._

I folded the letter and slid it into an envelope. I then grabbed my polaroid camera from my shelf and took a photo of myself. I cut out my face and placed it into my silver locket. I then put that in along with the letter and sealed it up.

I quietly snuck down staires to Loretta's room. I knew she wouldn't let me down with this task. I gently woke her up from her slumber, she sat up and removed her eye mask.

"Victoria? Is everything alright, child?" I handed her the letter.

"Loretta, I need you to deliver this for me when you go into town in the morning. It is for one of the performers in the freak show that I went to. It is also very important that this stay a secrest. Not even mother and father can know about this." Loretta grabbed my hand and gave me a soft smile.

"Anything for you, my little one." I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I left her directions to the show and let her know who to look for. I could now rest somewhat easy tonight.


End file.
